


Good Girl

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Face-Sitting, Femslash, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: Lena had caught on pretty quick in their relationship that Kara had a thing for being praised during sex.Written for the Femslash100 Prompt: 'Praise'





	Good Girl

“That’s a good girl.”

Kara opened her eyes, looking up at Lena.

Lena Luther was naked and straddling Kara’s face.

“My sweet good girl,” Lena rocked her hips a little against Kara’s mouth.

Sucking delicately and using her tongue in long slow sweeps Kara was taking her time to enjoy every moment.

“A little more now darling.”

Kara’s hands skimmed up the back of Lena’s thighs to rest on her bottom. She flicked her tongue over Lena’s clit, drawing a moan from her.

“Mmm yes more of that.”

Kara’s mouth worked a little quicker and with more pressure with her tongue, returning every few seconds to give Lena’s clit some special attention.

“This is your real superpower,” Lena’s voice quivered.

Kara could hear her heartbeat, her breaths, her little happy noises, but she was most interested in Lena’s words.

Lena had caught on pretty quick in their relationship that Kara had a thing for being praised during sex. There was no more certain way to turn on Kara that to give her a few words of commendation. It also made Kara striped harder to please her lover so there was benefits for both of them when Lena indulged Kara’s kink.

“Your tongue is amazing.”

Kara kept her eyes on Lena. By her expressions she could see the praise was all genuine. All real. One hand still cupping Lena’s ass her other hand slid down between her thighs to her own slick sex.

“Make me come good girl.”

Kara gladly did.


End file.
